Yami Bakura
Yami Bakura is a major antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover who briefly replaced Sasuke Uchiha and Ganondorf as the main antagonist of the series. Yami Bakura also acts as the main antagonist of the Super Smash Bros. Crossover movie "Evil Rising" Role in Super Smash Bros. Crossover Yami Bakura makes his official debut in Season 12 of Super Smash Bros. Crossover as the main antagonist. From what has been seen of him so far, Bakura is after the Heroes of Legend's loved ones so he can brainwash them and use them as pawns in his RPG. So far he has captured Lena Isis, Zenet Surrow, Mason Brown, and Jesse Glenn. Bakura also possessed Zelda and gave her the Millenium Ring. Eventually it is revealed that Bakura wants to corrupt Sasuke Uchiha and Mecha Sonic to bring back the apocalypse as well as corrupt the Heroes of Legend. Yami Bakura's plans are foiled by Pichu. Despite this, Yami Bakura and Bowser ambush the Heroes of Legend, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Pichu, Luigi, Kirby, and DK at Master Hand's abandoned lab, but even with Dark Bowser's help, Yami Bakura is defeated again and even loses his grip over the real Bakura. However, he survives by possessing Fabia Sheen. Yami Bakura ambushes the heroes underground and battles Psycho Kirby, but he is defeated when Pichu tells Psycho Kirby that while Yami Bakura doesn't feel pain, his host does, prompting Psycho Kirby to stab Yami Bakura with a bloody butcher knife, making him lose control of Fabia's body before she throws the Millenium Ring away. Unfortunately, the Ring lands near Princess Peach, prompting Yami Bakura to possess her. Yami Bakura then goes after Samus, who had enhanced her strength, to possess her. However, he is interrupted by Mario, who is in a rage at Peach's possession. Yami Bakura then abandons Peach to possess Sheik, which was easy due to her being weakened earlier by Drago. However, he is quickly forced out when Zelda's spirit makes Link kill her. Yami Bakura then returns to Ryo Bakura's body. Eventually it is revealed that the RPG board that Pichu and Gohan destroyed was a decoy. After revealing to Pichu the truth about Zelda's betrayal, the two return to their bodies completely. Yami Bakura finds himself on the losing end of the fight after Pichu becomes enraged about Zelda's death. Yami Bakura then attempts possessing Sasuke, but Pikachu intervenes and sacrifices himself in an attempt to kill Yami Bakura by getting sent to the Smash core and having the Hands kill him. Unfortunately, Yami Bakura survives and fuses with the core, therefore fusing the Heroes of Legend, Zelda's corpse, and Ganondorf's corpse to create a body for himself. Yami Bakura then mocks Pichu about his friends' demises. However, Pichu was hoping for Yami Bakura to return so he could kill him for good. Angered at Pichu's cockiness, Yami Bakura attempts to kill him with an energy blast, but Link saves Pichu at the cost of his own life. Afterwards, Pichu and Yami Bakura engage in a beam struggle but Yami Bakura is ultimately destroyed when the Smash core transfers itself into Pichu, allowing Pichu to destroy the evil spirit permanently. However, Yami Bakura still exists due to having fused his spirit with the Heroes of Legend. In Season 13, it is revealed that Yami Bakura was working for Reiaz and he revived him. After Sasuke, Fabia, Psycho Kirby, Zombie Spider-Man, and Pichu's "rebirths", and Goku, Sonic, and Ren's deaths, Yami Bakura is forced to work with Naruto to bring them back to their senses. After witnessing Pikachu's death, Yami Bakura tells Naruto to honor Pikachu by fufilling his request to save Pichu. Yami Bakura later takes control during Naruto's battle with Fabia to reclaim the Millenium Ring and defeat her. During the finale, Yami Bakura is disgusted that Sasuke would use his friends to gain more power, saying he would use someone he doesn't know rather than someone who trusted him, and fights alongside Naruto against Sasuke and Dark Pichu. At the end of Season 13, Yami Bakura appears to have reformed. In Season 14, Yami Bakura watches Naruto battle against Sephiroth and is amazed that Sephiroth is able to keep up with Naruto. Midway through the battle, Naruto gives control over to Yami Bakura, who gets slightly agitated before remembering that while Sephiroth isn't exactly human, Yami Bakura isn't human either. Later, Yami Bakura attempts to help Sasuke, but forgets Sasuke's will is too strong. Yami Bakura then witnesses Sasuke die and sheds a tear for the first time in history. Later, when NER Link reveals his crush on Zelda, Yami Bakura battles her in a Shadow Battle to get Zelda to reveal her sadistic nature in order to snap NER Link out of it. However, Yami Bakura is soon trapped in a Triforce arena to prevent any interference. Yami Bakura is then painfully tortured by Zelda and is defeated. Before fading, Yami Bakura states he is the darkness and also reveals that there is a greater evil within the Smash core. Afterwards, Yami Bakura decides to explore Naruto's body to find this evil. Eventually, he stumbles upon an energy being who asks him to play with her. Yami Bakura refuses, but the energy being reveals it was the one who extracted the core fragment from Sasuke Uchiha, causing Yami Bakura to grab her and angrily demanding he be revived. However, the energy being taunts him, asking why Yami Bakura cares so much. Yami Bakura then breaks down in tears, revealing that his whole village, including his family, were killed to create the Millenium Items, and states that he sympathises with Sasuke because they both commited terrible acts in order to get revenge for the deaths of their family. However, Yami Bakura is in tears because Sasuke died without getting his revenge on the Hidden Leaf. The energy being then says she'll revive Sasuke if Yami Bakura can beat her in a duel. Yami Bakura accepts, determined to revive Sasuke. While initially having an advantage at first, Yami Bakura finds himself on the losing end when his Destiny Board strategy and Dark Sanctuary strategy are both foiled. In the end, Yami Bakura is defeated by the energy being's Jinzo after surviving her Obelisk the Tormentor's attack. Weakened from both his Shadow Battle and the duel, Yami Bakura sinks beneath the water, but not before giving his Duel Disk and Deck to Naruto. Yami Bakura then sinks to his death. An image of Yami Bakura appears during the finale as Naruto is about to play Dark Necrofear. Yami Bakura is revived at the end of Season 14. In Season 15, Yami Bakura returns to his original ways, as the rebirth of the Heroes of Legend set his plans back a bit, but now he has all the power he will need. Yami Bakura then repossesses Ryo Bakura to accomplish his plans. After revealing himself to the Heroes of Legend while reclaiming the Millenium Ring, he intercepts Sephiroth, who was planning an attack on the Heroes of Legend. Yami Bakura then proceeds to kidnap Joey Wheeler and Syrus Truesdale in order to force Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi and Jaden Yuki to duel him for their freedom. However, the duel was merely a distraction, as the Yami Bakura dueling against Yugi and Jaden was nothing more than a fragment of his soul. Meanwhile, the real Yami Bakura prepares to leave the Smash core, but Sellon arrives and spots the duel on a monitor. However, Yami Bakura uses a spell to possess Sellon and makes a run to the Nine-Tailed Fox, where he uses another spell to splice a portion of the Nine-Tailed Fox's soul which he absorbs and transfers to the fragment of his soul possessing Ryo Bakura. Yami Bakura then teleports the Heroes of Legend's subconscious to the RPG Board and tells them about Zorc Necrophades and how he devastated ancient Egypt and that he was destroyed by the Pharaoh (Yami Yugi), but now Yami Bakura has all the components necessary for his ressurection. Afterwards, Yami Bakura reveals he is Zorc Necrophades, something that shocks the Heroes of Legend. Meanwhile, the portion of Yami Bakura that is possessing Sellon prepares to fight Anubias and the portion of Yami Bakura that is possessing Ryo Bakura is challenged to a duel by Yusei Fudo. However, both of the clones withdraw early as Zorc is about to be revived. Meanwhile, the original Yami Bakura begins laughing maniacally as his plan suceeds. Yami Bakura then fuses with Zorc, but leaves a fragment of himself within Ryo Bakura to ensure Zorc can be ressurected again. However, Yami Bakura possesses Zelda after getting taunted by Hiei, but goes inside Zorc to stop Naruto, Psycho Kirby, Hiei, and Zelda from destroying Zorc. Yami Bakura then has a final duel against Naruto, but loses when Zelda joins in and executes a One Turn Kill. Yami Bakura is unable to accept defeat, and tries to possess Naruto, but Naruto teleports out with his friends after Psycho Kirby and Hiei destroy the Dark Smash core. Yami Bakura is then vaporized with the rest of Zorc permanently. Yami Bakura reappears in the second half of Season 15 within Naruto's subconscious along with Dark Pichu telling him that he can't trust anyone but himself, and while Naruto doesn't completely heed the advice, his personality changes regardless. Yami Bakura also returns physically, although he is reincarnated as Yami Zelda due to Zelda wearing the Millenium Ring within Zorc. However, in Season 16, Yami Bakura returns as his previous self by possessing Fabia, since he had possessed her when he was still Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura reappears again when Ganondorf visits Zelda's mind, and reluctantly does what Ganondorf says since he lacks enough power to escape Zelda permanently. Later, Yami Bakura is visited again by Ganondorf just as Yami Zelda is about to kill Crump, and Ganondorf continues to mock him about being forced to obey him, causing Yami Bakura to finally snap. However, Yami Bakura is indeed powerless against Ganondorf, who brutally massacres him. On the brink of death after Ganondorf is exorcised, Zelda shows sympathy towards Yami Bakura and puts him on a bed to heal. Later, Yami Bakura reveals that he was glad Zelda became his new host, as she had a light that pierced the darkness in his soul. During Season 17, Yami Bakura returns to Ryo Bakura as Zelda is about to be killed by Samus Aran. Later, Yami Bakura returns to his old ways, as he no longer is inhibited by Zelda's light. Yami Bakura then makes an alliance with Nightshroud, but secretly intends to take Nightshroud's power for himself. Later, Yami Bakura attempts to possess Samus, but is unsuccessful since Samus is a zombie. Yami Bakura later tries to save Nightshroud from death, but winds up absorbing him instead. Yami Bakura is left in a coma during the Heroes of Legend's struggle against Samus, but wakes up later on. Yami Bakura then decides to find Samus in order to gain her power for himself. Yami Bakura has also merged with Nightshroud, and uses Nightshroud's powers in order to aide Samus in absorbing Naruto's energy so he can take it himself. However, Yami Bakura is overwhelmed by Samus and is knocked out. However, he regains consciousness and attempts to attract the Millennium Items to his location. However, he is stopped by Goku. Yami Bakura thens tears a chunk of Gundalia off the planet to create an arena for the final battle. Later on, Yami Bakura senses a dark energy, which is actually the spirit of Razanak, and forcibly takes Samus from the floating arenas. Yami Bakura and Samus then team up with Razanak, Thrax, and Infinity Mecha Sonic. Later, Yami Bakura reveals that he was secretly ressurecting Zorc during the chaos, and betrays Razanak by piercing his body with the Millennium Ring and draining his spirit to transfer to Zorc. Yami Bakura also reveals he was the one who inspired to Ganondorf to create Gigadark Bowser, making him the true mastermind behind the murder of Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings as well as Samus' descent to darkness. When Samus prepares to fight him, Yami Bakura decides to toss the Millennium Ring at Zorc, which bounces off him and then nearly hits the Heroes of Legend, though he secretly transferred 9 portions of his soul into their Smash Core fragments. Yami Bakura then merges with Zorc for the final fight. After Zorc is defeated, Yami Bakura is revealed to still be possessing Ryo Bakura. After the duel between Naruto and Sasuke against Yugi and Kaiba, Yami Bakura uses his powers along with De-Fusion to split Nightshroud from him in order to raise the stakes. Yami Bakura is soon discovered by Anubias and Sellon, and he demonstrates he is in all of the Heroes of Legend by reactivating Zombie Spider-Man's hunger, with the clone there kicking the flesh tablets (a medicine to remedy the hunger) out so Zombie Spider-Man has to eat innocent people. Yami Bakura then explains the ultimate game is about to begin. Yami Bakura then fights the Heroes of Legend from within their minds, using Anubias to torment Sellon, and uses Zombie Spider-Man to beat Samus to a bloody pulp. However, both clones with Sellon and Samus are defeated, but Yami Bakura lives due to possessing Ryo Bakura. Later, Yami Bakura absorbs Zombie Spider-Man's infection to boost his power and to make Zombie Spider-Man angrier. Meanwhile, Yami Bakura orders the zombified heroes to attack the Mind Chamber, but when Zombie Reed betrays him, he absorbs all but the clones in Naruto and Zombie Spider-Man to become stronger than the zombies. Yami Bakura also gains power from the spirits of those the zombies ate. Yami Bakura then tempts the zombies to try and eat him as they had devoured nearly all other life on Earth, making Ryo Bakura the last meal they can have, since he has no further use for them. Meanwhile, the clone within Zombie Spider-Man is killed. Yami Bakura prepares himself for the final showdown with Naruto. However, Yami Bakura is defeated when Naruto uses the powers of those who fell at Yami Bakura's hands. Meanwhile, Yami Bakura is overwhelmed by the zombies, but kills Sabretooth before leaving Naruto and Ryo Bakura for the true final showdown. However, Yami Bakura still sees no further use for the undead and rebukes them to try and eat him again, killing Hulk, She-Hulk, Iceman, Daredevil, Wasp, Giant-Man, Storm, Luigi, Princess Peach, Ino, and Gambit in the process. However, Yami Bakura's massacre is briefly stopped by Goku. Yami Bakura then fights the combined might of the Heroes of Legend and the zombified heroes and villains. However, Yami Bakura is defeated when the Heroes of Legend access 100% of the Smash Core's power. Unable to accept defeat, Yami Bakura attempts to self destruct, but is unsuccessful due to the barrier around Earth. Yami Bakura is then absorbed by Rogue, who immediately gets killed to prevent the malicious spirit from escaping. However, Yami Bakura manages to return to the Millennium Ring, which is unfortunately buried in the rubble. However, Yami Bakura survives by possessing Ryo Bakura yet again. In Season 19, Yami Bakura recruits Demitri Maximoff, Pyron, Jedah Dohma, and Sephiroth to his cause. Later, Yami Bakura corrupts Zombie Wasp by promising that she'll be the only person on Earth if she helps, and The Annoying Orange will be revived (Yami Bakura knifed him earlier). Yami Bakura then convinces Sasuke to return to his old ways, earning his allegance. Yami Bakura then proceeds to use the Impure World Ressurection to revive those he killed as his army. Yami Bakura also betrays Nightshroud and reabsorbs him. Yami Bakura then returns to Sasuke's location, where Goku and Vegeta are about to fight him. However, Yami Bakura attacks Vegeta and absorbs his energy before crushing his head. Yami Bakura then revives Vegeta with the Impure World Ressurection. Yami Bakura states afterwards that the end has come at last, and revives Zorc with even more power than before. However, Zorc is soon absorbed by Sasuke, and Yami Bakura then gets impaled in the heart, and returns to the Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura is then absorbed by Zombie Wasp. Later, Yami Bakura's soul is put at stake during the Shadow Duel between Naruto, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo against Sasuke and Zombie Wasp. When Sasuke betrays Zombie Wasp and destroys Malefic Truth Dragon by destroying Malefic World, Yami Bakura escapes his shackles due to his lost body limbs and absorbs the darkness from Zombie Wasp, ending the duel prematurely. However, Yami Bakura uses up the last of his strength in doing this and dies as a result. Yami Bakura is revived when Shenron purges Zorc from Sasuke, and traps him in the form of Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura then attempts to stop Sasuke from trying to get a wish from Shenron by biting his leg. Yami Bakura is then seen smiling when Naruto defeats Sasuke. In Season 20, Yami Bakura tells the heroes where Killer B. However, it is revealed that Yami Bakura wants the power of the Eight-Tails for himself. Yami Bakura later exposes more information about the virus to Ganondorf. Rather than just creating it, Yami Bakura is a part of the virus, and he wasn't able to possess the zombies was because he was locked out. Yami Bakura also states that the virus was backup if Zorc was sealed. Yami Bakura then unleashes his clones when the reincarnated baby Gigadark Bowser cries for the first time. However, he is quickly defeated when Android 17 and Android 18 destroy his clones, weakening him severly. However, the vicious spirit manages to survive once again. Yami Bakura then overhears that a war is about to commence, and repossesses Ryo Bakura to make things more difficult for the Heroes of Legend. Yami Bakura then blackmails Sasuke by reanimating the deceased Uchiha clan members, and tells him that Pandoria may still be alive. Yami Bakura then kills Sasori and fights Deidara, revealing the Uchiha aren't the only part of his army. After Deidara commits suicide, and Pandoria tells him "Revive the jinchuriki", Yami Bakura revives the deceased jinchuriki so Madara can use them as his Six Paths of Pain. When Sasuke arrives to kill Madara, Yami Bakura decides to revive Sasuke's family in order to torture him. At the same time, Yami Bakura and Yami Zelda are fighting against Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ren Krawler when Mecha Sonic decides to push Bowser, Samus Aran, Zombie Reed, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Zombie Spider-Man's rage to the peak. However, Yami Bakura uses up too much energy possessing Bakura and Zelda as well as summoning the deceased soldiers for Madara as well as Yami Bakura's personal Mechtogan, and this forces the Akatsuki to retreat. Later, Yami Bakura repossesses Ryo Bakura, but leaves 40% of him unsuppressed so he can see what Yami Bakura has given him in terms of power. However, Yami Bakura is forcibly fused with Ryo Bakura, but survives since that was only a fragment of him. Enraged that a mere human outsmarted him, Yami Bakura threatens to destroy Smash City if the jinchuriki aren't given to the Akatsuki. However, Madara stops him, telling him to alter the threat. Yami Bakura then says he wants the jinchuriki at the Mountains' Graveyard. When the heroes arrive, Yami Bakura tricks Kirby into entering the cave so his friends will follow, before opening a trapdoor to send everyone plummeting. However, he saves Naruto and Killer B so he can extract some of the Tailed Beast chakra for himself. After the extraction, he calls Zetsu to take the jinchuriki to Madara while remerging with Yami Zelda so he can begin the ressurection of Zorc. During the extraction process, Yami Bakura duels against Yami Yugi to stall for time, but forfeits when Samus arrives, as Yami Bakura is eager to absorb Samus' energy for Zorc. Unfortunately, Samus' energy is poisonous to Yami Bakura. After getting impaled by Samus, Yami Bakura transforms into Zorc, but is still no match for Samus and is absorbed by her. Role in Evil Rising Yami Bakura acts as the primary antagonist of the first Super Smash Bros. Crossover movie. Yami Bakura appears in Boo Rock's mind when Boo Rock doesn't show fear of Gigadark Bowser Jr., telling him he will be afraid, before Boo Rock collapses. Reincarnation See Yami Zelda '' Known Hosts ''As Yami Bakura is an evil spirit, he has the ability to possess other people's bodies. *Ryo Bakura (Main host) *Zelda/Sheik (Main host Yami Zelda) *Fabia Sheen (Former host) *Princess Peach (Temporary host, abandoned for Sheik's body) *Psycho Kirby (Former host) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Former host) *Ren Krawler (Former host) *Naruto Uzumaki (Former host) *Sellon (Possessed with a spell) Appearance Yami Bakura wears a blue and white striped shirt and white pants. He also wears a black trenchcoat over this outfit. During Season 12, whenever Yami Bakura possessed someone other than Ryo Bakura, he wore a light blue short sleeved jacket over this. He wears the Millenium Ring around his neck. In Season 14, Yami Bakura wears the outfit he wore when he possessed someone other than Ryo Bakura, that being the light blue short sleeved jacket over a striped shirt. Yami Bakura returns to his original appearance in Season 15, but wears the light blue jacket when he possesses Sellon. After Goku prevents him from ressurecting Zorc again, Yami Bakura's outfit changes to that of Nightshroud's in his true form. Yami Bakura reverts to his original appearance during the final battle against the Heroes of Legend. Yami Bakura alternates between his Duelist Kingdom and Battle City attire during Season 18. Yami Bakura's facial features become gruesome after he tempts the zombies to try and eat him. During the final battle, Yami Bakura returns to his original appearance. In Season 20, Yami Bakura removes the coats completely. However, he wears them again during the second arc, with his primary one being his signature black jacket. Deck Yami Bakura's first deck is the one he used during Battle City. It is currently with Naruto Uzumaki. Yami Bakura's second deck is the one he used during Dawn of the Duel. He gave this deck to Naruto as well Yami Bakura's Deck Bakura Clones Yami Bakura transferred a fragment of his soul into each of the Heroes of Legend, and each one has a different appearance. Clone #1: Yami Bakura in his Duelist Kingdom attire. Clone #2: Yami Bakura in his Battle City attire (without light blue jacket). Clone #3: Yami Bakura in his Battle City attire (with light blue jacket). Clone #4: Yami Bakura in his Dawn of the Duel attire. Clone #5: Yami Bakura in the Domino High uniform. In Season 20, Yami Bakura unleashed over 1,000 clones from the zombies, including Mini Bakura. Mini Bakura Mini Bakura is a minitaure clone of Yami Bakura that was spawned by the infant Gigadark Bowser. It is identical to Yami Bakura in every way except he is tiny. He was named by Zenet Surrow. The clone later morphs to match Zenet and is rechristened Mini Zenet. Battle Record Despite Yami Bakura being very powerful, most of his battles have been losses, though they are almost always against the Heroes of Legend. Trivia *Yami Bakura idolized Sasuke because Sasuke did evil acts to avenge his clan, just like Yami Bakura did evil things to get revenge for the destruction of his village. This is revealed in Season 14, where Yami Bakura breaks down in tears because Sasuke died without getting his revenge. *Yami Bakura has served as the final antagonist 3 times. The first was in Season 12, the second was the first half of Season 15, and the third was in Season 17 along with Samus. *Yami Bakura's catchphrase is "I don't care" *Yami Bakura is the most heartless villain in the series, as he has no problem with manipulating people and takes sadistic glee in organizing the death of others, and he takes joy at the ruthless actions of the zombies, and will kill anyone who he considers worthless or defies him. *Yami Bakura is considered a sadistic monster by Anubias. *Yami Bakura is responsible for several of the main characters' suffering. He was responsible for the deaths of Zombie Spider-Man's wife and aunt, the death of Zombie Reed's children and wife (Zombie Sue), the death of Bowser's children (Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings), and Samus and Zelda's descents to darkness. *Out of all the villains in the series, Yami Bakura has murdered the most people. This includes the people he sacrificed for the Impure World Ressurection. *Yami Bakura is extremely powerful, as he is able to take on the entire super-powered population without breaking a sweat. *Yami Bakura is impossible to trust according to Ojama Yellow, as he promised Zombie Wasp she'd be the only person left on Earth, and then promises Sasuke he will revive the rest of the Uchiha, which contradicts his earlier promise to Zombie Wasp. *Yami Bakura has had the most outfits to date. *Yami Bakura is considered a cockroach by Ren Krawler since no matter how many times Yami Bakura is nearly killed, he keeps coming back. *The only people Yami Bakura can't kill are his fangirls. *Yami Bakura is the only character, besides Gigadark Bowser, to physically appear in a Super Smash Bros. Crossover movie. *Yami Bakura likes graverobbing, since it provides fodder for the Impure World Ressurection. *Yami Bakura is one of the few non-Uchiha to possess the Sharingan. Gallery Yami-bakura-ref.png|Yami Bakura's Dawn of the Duel attire YaMi BaKuRa.jpg|Yami Bakura's Battle City attire Yami bakura.png|Yami Bakura's Main outfit yami-bakura-is-evil in the flesh.jpg|Yami Bakura's Duelist Kingdom attire yami_bakura.jpg|Yami Bakura's Domino High attire Theme Song thumb|right|500px|Yami Bakura's Theme Category:Antagonists Category:External Links Category:Master Manipulator Category:Former Heroes Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Complete Monsters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Presumed Deceased